


Walk the Walk

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：轻微Sub！Illya/Dom！Solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

Illya在床上动得很不安分，不安分的意思是他的头焦虑地抬起来又倒下去，他背部的肌肉拧动着，他的指关节挤压作响，他的后脑勺一次次撞上床板，他的脚跟恶狠狠地顶着床单。

Illya也表现出明显的焦虑不安。他的膝盖不断支起，又放下，脚背紧绷着，他做出的最后一次抵制Solo的努力，是狠狠伸直拧绞的胳膊，让两副扣在床头的手铐同时铮铮作响。

Solo注意到他的视线，对他一笑。毫无安慰作用，Illya鄙弃地把头拧向一边，不再去注意那个美国佬在准备什么。Solo解开自己的袖扣，把它们放到一旁时，Illya的声音已然发哑，暗淡得好像那个美国人已经对他做了些什么。

“你伏击了我。”Illya言之凿凿地指责道。

Solo摆出以理服人的态度。“我以为你同意我这么做。”Solo说，嗓音里略带遗憾。

“对，但我从来没同意别的，”Illya用力晃了晃手铐，力度之大让Solo担心它们会被扯断，“我的意思是，‘别的’别的。”Illya的视线指责地扫向他，但Solo饶有兴味地望向他，等着他的下一句话，Illya感到两颊一阵火烫，硬是把话咽回了肚子里。Solo顺着Illya的视线，看向那副手铐，迷惑地盯了一阵，露出了恍然大悟的眼神。

“噢，”Solo口气里那种怡然自得让Illya怒不可遏，“你是说——噢。”

“现在你明白，”Illya用鼻子里哼出一声重重的不满，“我所指的是什么了？突袭，这就是这件事的性质，哪怕上到军事法庭——”

“别担心，这种安排只是暂时的。”Solo满怀同情地说，“现在，告诉我，你对口塞怎么看？”

Illya立刻蚌壳般闭上嘴巴，对Solo怒目而视，他的脊背一阵刺痒，紧贴着床单的皮肤因为汗水而不合时宜地感觉到冰凉丝滑的床单。Illya皱着眉头，双唇紧闭，阻止自己漏出一个音节。他朝Solo警告性地瞪着眼睛，虽然拒绝讨论如此堕落的话题，他的喉结仍然在Solo的视线下情不自禁地颤动。

“那是个橡胶制成的玩具，”Solo见他久不做声，于是善意地解释道，“可以放进你的——”

“我知道那是什么。”Illya打断道，声音沙哑含混，Solo必定发现了他的异常。

“不？也许下次吧，我想，”Solo走到他身边，手掌碰上他的肩膀，慢慢按在他的喉咙上，Illya明显地挣扎了一下，因为不习惯被如此碰触。Solo的手离开了，然后是两只手，拇指按在他的眼皮上，哄骗他闭上眼睛。Illya吞咽着，床垫一侧因为Solo的重量而稍稍下沉，Solo俯下身吻他，他吻得很下流，Illya不得不唇舌大张接受他的吻，Solo吸吮着他的舌头，他喘息着，对方按在他眼睛上的手变成覆盖着他的眼眶，Illya挣扎不得，只能全然被迫地接受，Solo整个人压迫在他身上，胯部和他互相碾磨，他变得更硬，呼吸愈来愈急促，膝盖无意识地抬起分开让Solo置身其中——但当他主动抬胯追逐那种快感时，Solo却停下来，Illya的眼睛被他的手盖住，完全处在黑暗中，当他们再来一次时，Illya下意识地闭上了眼睛。

他的身体敞开着，而Solo吻着手铐和皮肤间的空隙。“非常好。”Solo告诉他。

他从Illya身上下来，给他戴上了完全遮住视野的眼罩。

 

2

 

Illya本该记下一切细节，中央委员会调查处的人曾暗示他，在对这个美国人进行的行为调查中，你该记下所有的细节，这对我们了解另一方起决定性的作用。

但Solo并没给他这么做的时间。

Solo所做的是跨坐在他身上，两条结实有力的大腿夹住他的腰。他冰凉的手握住Illya的阴茎时Illya僵了一下，不仅因为Solo的手很冷，而且因为它现在被滑腻而带着某种狎昵感的液体充满着，液体带有腻人的香味，Illya的手臂在头顶挣动，拒绝Solo接下来的动作。但Solo紧紧握住他的阴茎，借助液体的润滑移动他的手，他握紧拳头，仔细地，让他的手掌滑过Illya的整个长度，让他的性器在自己的手中被紧裹住，变得更为饱胀，但并不加快速度。Illya的脚踝蹬着床单，喉间发生哀鸣，身体朝后仰去，无意识地把自己交给那个发号施令的人——他的脚趾差点陷入床单里，Solo的掌心，逐渐变暖而湿润，仍旧邪恶地上下滑动着，只为逼出他的一声呻吟。

在Solo把身体重量完全下压到他腿上，和他在眼罩下睁开眼睛徒劳地盯着眼前的黑暗中间的某个时刻，他勃起了。泪意一阵涌上，沉沉压在他的嗓子里，让他的鼻间一阵酸楚，他因此发出的呻吟却越发嘶哑，而且断断续续。Solo对此不太满意，但他同时让Illya感觉到，这么做并不是最终目的。他突然停下来，手掌收紧，但只从根部往上，让阴茎顶端露出在拳头外，Illya不安地在床单上挪动了一下臀部，Solo的舌尖突然舔上阴茎前端，有意在细缝处停留，浑身犹如遭受电击，Illya的胯部猛地朝上挺动，几乎把Solo掀了下来，他发出颤抖的，失控的呻吟，无助地感受到Solo的舌头无情地在他的阴茎头部顶弄轻舔，继而松开手。

眼罩覆盖着眼皮，湿润而沉重。Illya几乎以为自己要就此释放，但Solo仍然压在他身上的重量，和夹紧他的大腿仿佛一种警告，阻止了他。他希望能将手陷入Solo的臀肉，抓住他，强迫Solo的手回到他的阴茎上。但他不能，他的胳膊绷紧在床架上方，被手铐所控制，甘美的被控制感仿佛一种难熬的骚动，Solo隔着眼罩，嘴唇覆上他愈发沉重的眼皮。

“你可以现在射，”Solo在他耳畔说，“但那样一来，事情就结束了。你想要那样吗？”

Illya哑着声音喘着，试着找回一些理智。“不，”他强迫自己又放松了些，但焦躁再次袭来，“不——操——拜托。”

“你到目前为止都做得很好，”Solo告诉他，“现在安静点儿。”

Solo现在开始慢条斯理地脱去他的皮手套。Illya知道这一点，因为皮革和汗水的气味散发在空气中，Solo骑在他的腰上，停留了一阵，他在给自己润滑，而Illya恨死了他不能参与这个。Solo一边给自己润滑，一边抚弄着Illya的囊袋和挺立的阴茎，润滑剂——该死——从Solo逐渐被打开的穴口，沿着他的指间落到Illya的小腹上，这种刺激对他来说太多了。他的欲望因此变得难耐，两腿徒劳地在床单上伸直绷紧，他跃跃欲试，急不可待，手铐的摩擦和碰撞声也变得更为频繁，但他几乎感觉不到疼痛——Illya本来可以轻松把这双手铐扯开，但不是现在，不是Solo骑在他的老二上的时候。

空气中的寂静惹人厌烦。“牛仔？”Illya开口，恼怒于自己的沉不住气。他的嗓音听起来——而且实际上是——有些像被泪水浸过了，粗粝而且不自然，但Solo没有回答。

Solo的手重新回到了他的肩膀上，抓住他。Illya在不顾一切地挺动胯部和静止不动之间摇摆不定，Solo身体下沉，突然发出一声压抑的低吟，远超出Illya的理解，他的身体突然静止不动了，然后由于欲望而愈发沉重，鼠蹊处忽然一阵酸热的狂喜，因为被容纳的快感而几乎丧失了自制力。Solo在他身上喘息着，眉心拧紧，Illya的阴茎头部纳入他的体内，他就此保持不动。Illya发出像是被拆解般的低喘，徒劳地从床单上抬起半个身体，但Solo调整着姿势，让他的阴茎在湿滑的内部滑出了一点，肢体间的摩擦让两人溢出低吟，Illya陷于Solo可能先从这场混乱中抽身离开，把他单独留下的慌乱中，他咬紧牙关，拒绝因此而恳求。

Solo抓住他的肩膀，抬起身体，强迫Illya从他体内离开。敏感的阴茎前端从对方体内抽出时还被刻意挤压了一下，随后被留在那里，Illya摇着头，喘息着，从喉咙里发出无意识的恳求，他动弹不得，只差一点要丢盔弃甲地投降。Solo再一次握住他的阴茎，再一次为他手淫，这次节奏粗暴而快速，有意要把愈来愈迫切的渴望逼上顶点。Illya用尽全力扯动手铐，挣扎着，怒吼着，但Solo不为所动。Solo残酷地折磨着他的弱点，Illya在神志迷乱中叫出了Napoleon这个名字。

折磨终于停下。Solo若有所思地把手指探入他的口腔里，搅动他的舌头，Illya被迫狼狈吸吮，津液沿着他的嘴角滑下。“你知道，”Solo诧异地回应，像在反省，“只有我母亲叫过我Napoleon。”

Solo的手指已经抽出，Illya意外地失望。“我很抱歉，恐怖，”Solo的声音几乎抱有一种诚挚的歉意，“我们试过了，这行不通，也许下次可以，但现在不行——我想我最好还是离开。”

“不，留下，”Illya努力与他对视，寻找他的目光，然后才意识到自己被蒙住了眼睛，“我保证。”Illya有些口干舌燥，为自己如此轻易就投降感到窘迫，但同时有些怪异地自豪，他知道这些词语是Solo正在寻找的。没人告诉他，他就是知道。

Solo停下来，在他身上静止不动。“你保证什么？”声音比Illya想象的轻。

“我保证全听你的，”Illya梦呓般地，不由自主地说出，“牛仔。”

 

3

 

等到Solo把Illya的阴茎纳入体内，两人都发出一声叹息。虽然对于Illya来说，他更像是发出了一声咕哝，比耳语大不了多少。Solo在他身上调整着角度，挤压着Illya的阴茎。感觉如此怪异，被容纳在另一个人的身体里，快感由对方掌控，Solo的膝盖陷进床单里，只有被进入的地方与他相连，但他只要稍一动弹，Illya就感到一阵全新的软弱袭来。

他不知道这种感觉，就像伤疤掉落，露出刚长好的的嫩肉。

然而他不打算抱怨，毕竟Solo似乎仍然在体贴地为他着想。“这样你能适应吗？”Solo一边说，一边慢慢将他的阴茎纳入身体深处，“还是你需要我们做点其他事，亲吻爱抚什么的？”

Illya认真考虑了一番。“不，我不需要那个，”他老老实实说，“只要操我，像我在操你一样。”

“Mm，”Solo顺应了他的要求，并不意外，“这我可以做到。”

他伏下身，这让Illya进入得更深，突然变换的角度让他们两个人多呻吟出声。Solo的胳膊绕过Illya的脖子，在他的背后握上床头，Illya身上另一个人的重量变化，Solo的头发时而擦过他的耳际的感觉，都让他十分陌生。他不知道Solo为什么要突然拉近两人之间的距离，甚至像是抱上他的身体，但很快他的疑惑得到了答案，Solo开始快速动了起来，挺动着，操纵Illya阴茎的进出，让Illya更重，更深地顶进自己的身体里。他的内部又湿又热，Illya咽下一声惊讶的低哑哭泣，在Solo的大腿把他再一次夹紧，并且将他的阴茎完全纳入的时候。他完全无法控制自己声音里的那种瓦解，眼眶里的湿润，以及Solo即将从他体内榨出的第一次高潮——他们谁也没提手铐，好像忘了它。

Illya在眼罩下面始终睁着眼睛，望着黑暗起伏，他发出脆弱的声音，好像在他的身体里突然出现一种弱点，Solo正在做的不是别的，正是找到这种弱点并把他融化。他的喉咙里有什么在发沉，让他的声音变得嘶哑，Solo抓住他，不知疲倦地在他身上动作着。

Illya喘着气抓紧床柱，他想要射，而他也的确快要到了，Solo意识到了，发出低声的笑声，他放慢速度，缓慢地在Illya身上起伏，骑着他，与此同时，他伸出一根润滑过的手指，沿着囊袋找到了Illya紧闭的穴口。他抚摸着那个紧闭的地方，Illya颤栗着绷紧身体，“安静。”Solo安抚而友好地说，却在他下一次吸气之前把手指刺入进去，不很疼，主要是陌生的被打开的感觉，手指狎弄内壁的触感。Illya发出惊讶的抗议，膝盖打直，整个人紧绷，尽管他听起来像是溢出一声哭喘。Solo刺入第二根手指，这一次来回抽插着，几欲把他撑开，而他的臀部换了个角度，碾压着Illya的勃起。他抬高身体，再坐下——但一次也不碰Illya的阴茎。Illya摇晃着头，如果他现在嘴里有一条毛巾，他真的希望狠狠咬住它，那就能阻止自己发出丢人的声音。

“求你，”Illya暗哑地说，好像那是最后一次祷告，“求你了，牛仔。”

Solo在一次温柔的下压响应了他的要求，同时一根润滑过手指的刺入他的体内，刺激他的前列腺，Illya发出无声的喊叫，眼睛在眼罩下紧紧闭上，手铐里的手握成拳头而后无力地松开——他高潮了，Solo仍然钳制着他，直到他在对方体内射尽最后一滴。

Illya因为高潮而一阵失神，Solo从他身上下来，在Illya的阴茎从他体内离开时几不可闻地吸了口气。Illya屏住呼吸，不知道接下来还会是什么，他也许暴露了自己的身份，他也许会在今晚以后后悔没有杀了这个人，但接下来会是什么？Solo解开他的手铐，先是左手，然后是另一只手，Illya把胳膊抽回，Solo仍然坐在他的身上，凝视着他。Illya隔着眼罩与他对视，Solo在沉默中伸手划过他的下唇，Illya暗示般分开嘴唇，舌头舔了舔嘴角。

有什么碰触他的唇。Illya分开嘴唇，将Solo的阴茎含入，他含得很深，直到他再也不能含入更多，当他完全含入Solo仍未释放过的阴茎时，Solo满足地叹息出声。他控制着，在Illya适应前并没有动，Illya对此感到被冒犯，但同时却有些满意。

“下一次，我想好好地骑你，同时打你的屁股，”Solo深深叹息着说，“不一定按以上顺序。你觉得打一顿屁股能让你乖乖地被我骑吗，恐怖？”

他掐弄Illya的乳头，让Illya将他含入得更深，同时再一次硬了起来。Solo将自己抽出，撸动自己的阴茎，射在了Illya的嘴唇，脸颊和眼罩上，Illya哽咽着，觉得胸膛里似乎有什么凝结成块，当Solo解开他的眼罩的时候，他忘了掩饰自己的目光，他的视线直接对上了Solo的眼睛。Illya清了清嗓子，脸上一阵可疑的滚烫，但喉咙是哑的。

“我们等着瞧。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

Solo在摘下他的手套，这意味着进行接下来的安排时，他用的不是手套而是自己的手掌。Illya因此重重吞咽了一下，陌生的感觉因为预测到Solo的下一步动作而袭来：自责，恼恨，还有怪异而冰冷的兴奋。

“这要不了多久。”Solo告诉他。他已经摘下了一只手套，正在处理另一只手。

“我知道，”Illya实在没法在这场对话中按捺自己的反叛心理，“我不赶时间。”

Solo因为他的反驳抿住嘴唇，惊讶地轻哼了一声，声音中的含义足以让Illya重新把头埋进手臂间，装作把注意力集中在垫在他腰间的枕头上。他维持这个令人不自在的姿势不到十分钟，已经开始感到不安了。他俯卧着，被枕头垫高的臀部在床垫上翘起，如果说他的欲望因此得到了些许眷顾，那么不是更多而是更少。他的头不自在地搁在自己的手臂间，在Solo进行准备工作的空当，Illya除了生疏地调整姿势以外无事可做。

他并不知道Solo究竟在磨蹭些什么。Solo真正所做的——自从他进了酒店房间以后——不外乎给自己倒了杯香槟，绰有余裕地喝完，脱下他的大衣，随后照样处理他的围巾，雨伞和手套。他好像忘了Illya赤裸着俯卧在房间中央，并且照他要求的摆好了姿势。

被忽略的感觉让Illya的双手紧握成拳，他强迫自己深呼吸，然而Solo在房间内怡然自得地来来去去加重了那种被轻率对待的感觉，这唤醒了上一次他们那场混乱而在各个方面都毫不得体的性事在Illya脑海里的印象，甚至使得他——完全不合理地——违背自己的意愿期待起来。为了阻止自己跳起来，在羞愤和反抗的驱使下离开房间，Illya把脸紧贴在枕头上——算是勉强做出一种努力——去说服自己。不，他没有听到Solo从衣帽架走到床垫旁的脚步声，他也没有感觉到Solo的手掌贴上他的背部，突然抚上他突起的的肩胛骨。

Solo指尖沿着他的脊椎往下，陷入背肌的凹陷中。手指干涩冰凉，Illya倒吸一口冷气。

手指撤去而换上了Solo的唇，牙齿咬起一块皮肉，在齿间厮磨。Illya的吞咽变得艰难，他的阴茎热忱地渴望着接下来可能发生的事。Solo的嘴唇渐次往下，当那罪恶的吻咬抵达他的后腰时，Illya庆幸自己在那以前抓紧了床单。Solo停下来，手掌沿着他的腰侧往下抚，把他固定在原地。“我本来以为你会想要杀了我，”Solo的声音里有种好奇，“你知道，在发生了上次的事情以后。”

“我本来打算那么做。”Illya说。他的声音一度差点中断，因为Solo咬了他的臀部一口。

“可是？”

“没有什么可是，”Illya生硬地支撑起自己，转过头，“我觉得那用不着着急。”

“你说得也对。”Solo理解地点头。

Solo毫无预警地加重了手上的力道，确切来说，他的拳头抵住Illya的后腰，将他按入腰下的枕头里。Illya的双腿被迫张得更开，半勃的欲望得到一次很不舒服的挤压，不过根据他耳畔Solo粗重的呼吸来看，那正是这个美国人的目的。Illya嘶吼着，因为把头埋得这么低，以至于汗水顺着头发渗入眼睛里，他激烈地反抗，然后突然归于静止：因为Solo的膝盖抵在他的后腰上，用整个人的重量制服着他，把他的胳膊拧向身后。在Solo进入到这个房间以来，Illya此时才意识到他仍然穿着全套的衣服，他的领带一头嘲讽地扫过过Illya赤裸的背部。

“恐怖？”Solo说话了。他的声音里有种迟疑，显然发现了Illya过分的静止。

“继续。”Illya僵滞片刻，抛出个沙哑的回答。他硬得更厉害了，他的阴茎迫切想要进入Solo的身体里，为此，他的手指躁动着。Solo不再钳制着他的手臂，但仍坐在他身上，Illya迫切地希望他们不受阻挠地进行，但Solo有别的主意。“我能做点什么让你感觉好些吗？酒？”

“好的，”Illya觉得这是个好主意，“谢谢。”

Solo从床上起来，回来时Illya没有听到酒杯碰撞的声响，他感到奇怪，正打算回头去看，冰凉的液体突然泼上他的背部，顺着颈后流向他的脸颊和眼睛。Illya咒骂着，随即在唇间尝到了威士忌的辛辣。酒液浸湿了他的头发，他不得不紧闭睫毛以防它们进入眼睛，但威士忌蔓延在他的背部，逐渐滑向腰后，酒液冰冷但他扛住了，虽然一开始他瑟缩了一下。

“你真是个叛乱分子。”Illya怒气冲冲地说，手肘打滑努力将身体挣向前方，但紧接着不再动弹，因为他意识到这么做只会让酒液流淌到床单上，那并不是他现在需要的，起码不是在Solo的嘴唇贴着他的皮肤吮去那些酒液的情况下。“每一次，都有预想不到的情况发生。”

“对，但你喜欢这样，”Solo满不在乎地说，“你想操我吗，恐怖？”他在床单上伸展着四肢，一面吻咬一面控制着，令他穿着笔挺的身体覆盖在Illya的背上，皮带扣距离Illya的欲望似乎那么近，而Solo的那条针织领带制造出的恼人瘙痒，几乎像是一种欲望带来的空虚。

Illya咬牙控制着呼吸，眼睛在Solo的亲吻下紧闭，浸湿了的布料接触到皮肤不太舒服，Solo炽热而煽动的呼吸流连在他的颈后，在他被唤醒的印象里诡异地与上一次重合。“我在问你，你是否想要把你的阴茎操进我体内，”Solo说，“在我处理完你以后？”

一次无声的颤抖呼吸溢出他的胸腔，Solo马上停了下来，手指挤入他和枕头紧贴的空隙里，抚摸他的脸颊，确认他的状况。Solo意外发现了枕间的湿润。“Illya。”Solo叫出他的名字，理智而冷静，这在他们之间算是一种关怀，而Illya讨厌这个，因为他不需要同情和给予。

他在床单上快速翻过身，旨在让Solo看见自己很好，他张开手臂，把Solo拉入一个吻，他做得很粗暴，但Solo由得他，Solo喜欢在让他知道他能随时回到完全拥有控制权的状态。

他将Solo的嘴唇吻得红肿，手指紧抓着对方的头发。当他将Solo放开时，欲望已经令Solo的瞳孔色泽变得更深，而他的目光变得深暗，预示着即将到来的暴乱的痕迹。Illya犹自仓促地平复着呼吸，凝视着Solo的眼睛，没有说话。他在接吻这件事情上的不擅长，几乎激起了那个美国人一阵类似于怜悯的感情，在再次开口说话前，Solo伸手碰了碰Illya的脸。

Illya希望那只手能在他脸上停留更长的时间，但它离开了。他同时注意到Solo的马甲和领带也已经在刚才的撕扯中被他扯开，现在马甲的扣子敞开着，而Solo被彻底吻过的嘴唇有种暗红的色泽，让Illya无法移开视线。他说了什么，连他自己也无法相信他所说的话。

“有时候我想让你对我做一切，”Illya说，像在拒绝自己，“光是这种想法本身，就已经让人恐慌了。”

“定义一下‘一切’。”Solo说，拇指按在他颧骨上。

Illya露出独具自信的笑容，亮出虎牙。“我来的地方，我们不下定义。我们直接干，牛仔。”

“啊哈，”Solo说，“又一次，你说服了我。转过去，像我们同意好的一样。”

Illya重新回到Solo进门前的姿势，只不过这一次，那个压制他的对象和他一样狼狈不堪，他能闻到Solo身上散发的威士忌，还有种干燥的木屑气息。Illya垂下额头，盯着床单，这是唯一能够分心的办法。Solo的在场让人感到相当地衣冠不整，不过话说回来，事情总是这样。

“我在军队里的教官告诉我，”Solo温和地说，“当你数数的时候，Solo，永远记得从零开始。”

Illya抬高胯部，磨蹭着Solo的勃起，他感觉到Solo对他投来不无惊讶的审视，随后，他按住Illya的胯骨把他固定到原处。“他还说，”Solo补充，“别低估苏联人，他们学得很快。”

“零。”Illya讥讽地报数。

Solo的手掌落了下来，平稳，直接扇在他的臀部。Illya绷直身体，发出一声让自己脸红的深沉咕哝，被Solo拍打过的地方变得火辣，刺痛，他的欲望无法忽略地在两腿间搏动了一下。Solo的胳膊体贴地绕过腹部，将他拽向自己，Illya的腹部与枕头之间出现了更多空当，而他完全勃起的欲望沉重地跳动，Solo的手掌握住它时，Illya差点咬在自己的口腔上。“别忘了报数，”Solo善意地提醒，掌心滑移些许，完全将他包裹住，“喔，你已经这么硬了。”

Illya呼出一口颤抖的气息，皱着眉头，带着全新的恐慌，感觉到Solo的手放松又攥紧。

第二下落下来时，他哑忍着，阴茎更深地落入Solo的拳头中，Solo的手掌快速有力地动着，握得很用力，他甚至捏了一把Illya的囊袋，但那些手指很快回到Illya的阴茎上，让他饱受折磨——他的臀部被拍打得亮红，而Solo的手在每次拍打后肆无忌惮地回到他的阴茎上，把他的阴茎搞得那么湿，那么渴切，因亟待释放而肿胀——Illya因为Solo攥紧他的手指而毫无尊严地摆动着胯部，又一次次地将臀部送到Solo的手掌上承受更多的拍打，Solo的那些拍打很快让他的屁股被巴掌所覆盖，他全身都因此而汗湿，股间的肌肉抽搐着，膝盖快支撑不住自己。

第一阶段大约进行了十分钟，然后完全停了下来，Illya绝望地屏住自己的呼吸，他甚至无法舒服地趴伏下来，这一切结束后，他的身体似乎不是自己的了。Solo把他翻过来，观察他脸上是否有软弱的迹象，Illya倔强地咬紧牙关。“你可以使用安全词，你知道。”Solo总知道开口的时机。

Illya本想回他一句狠话，但他的身体是那样放松，意识也沉浸在懒洋洋的放松里，让他不愿意开口，Solo看着他的方式，他用那种醇厚声音说话的样子，让Illya意识到现在是奖励的时间。Solo在他身上跪直，解开皮带，让他的阴茎和臀部以一种不得体的方式暴露在外。然后他直立起来，看着Illya，他那种目光好像在说终有一天他会给Illya戴上项圈的，Illya报对此嗤了一声。“你现在可以要我，”Solo朝他微笑，“用你想要的任何方式。”

Illya迟疑地眨眼，他的脸瞬间变得通红。他的臀部仍然灼痛，当Solo在床上躺下，大张双腿让他置身其中时，他仍然有种不真实的感觉，他试探性地抓住Solo的脚踝，分开他的双腿，露出那个等待被进入的部位。Illya短暂地失望于Solo只有臀部裸露在外，而他的衬衫还好好地穿在身上，但他随后发现一件更下流的事情，那就是Solo已经给自己润滑过了。

Solo发现了他的心思，对他眨着眼。“小心点总没错，”Solo没事人一般说，“我告诉过你上回你让我酸痛了一个星期吗？理所当然，这是可能发生的，因为你是那么大，而我自从……”

Illya窘迫而带着怒火地看着他滔滔不绝，弄不准该拿他怎么办。但他把自己猛地推了进去，让Solo的话短在半空中，Solo一瞬间像是被操空了脑子。“喔，”半晌，当他回过神来后，他抱歉地对Illya一笑，“我猜这样也行。”

“怪你自己，”Illya告诉他，“你说得太多了。”

“Mmm。”Solo再次说，因为Illya的又一次撞入而在床单上狼狈地前移，他嘴唇分开以便容纳Illya从他体内干出的无声的喘息，Illya爱死这样了，他低头咬住Solo的喉咙，警告般地抓住Solo的手，让它们回到自己的背上。他的臀部仍然感受到Solo的巴掌的力度，这让他操进Solo的体内时，感觉自己被一种不同的亲密感环绕着。Solo的手来到他的臀部，抓住他的臀部，仍然敏感的部位让Illya又进入几分，忍不住发出一阵晕眩的投降般的声音，他的阴茎完全进入Solo的体内，差点把自己的囊袋也撞入，他他妈的给出了自己的全部，他的腿挺直而床单在他身下拧皱不堪。汗水沿他的背部淌下，他的膝盖从未如此沉重。

Solo调整了一下自己，再次拍打Illya的臀部，在猝不及防的低吼和疑似哀求的呻吟下，Illya尽数射了出来，他一直射到脚趾蜷缩起来而囊袋抽搐着。Solo完全操纵了他的高潮，而他从未感觉到如此脆弱。他的眼角因此而湿润，过多的快感一时让他的牙齿咬上了Solo的肩膀好阻挡自己脱口而出的呻吟，Solo的内壁紧紧绞住他的阴茎，直到他高潮后仍未让他离开，他的手掌占有般放在Illya的臀部。古怪的是，Illya竟然因此而感到安全。

当他睁开不知因汗水还是泪水模糊的眼睛，盯着Solo时，Solo耸了耸肩。“我刚才正要告诉你，”Solo惩罚般捏了把他的臀，“我将会完全控制你的速度和频率，但我还没来得及说到。”

Illya难以置信地看着他，无可奈何同时却又没办法生气。他做了个模棱两可的手势，从Solo体内抽出时，他没有忽略对方的皱眉和脸上一闪而逝的动摇。“和Waverly约定的会面还有十分钟。你打算继续这样，还是——”

“噢，当然。”Solo从床上起来，回来时带着温热的毛巾，他允许Illya给自己清理，把这作为他给Illya的特权，如果Illya在清理过程中再次硬了起来，Solo便会缓慢地骑他。但这一次他朝Illya投来另一种目光，Illya颤抖着闭上眼，控制住肌肉的本能反应，缓慢在地板上跪下来，他在做爱过程中太容易羞恼，不愿意对着窗户，于是他背光跪着，Solo允许了。这样一来，Solo能在给自己手淫时对着他的脸。Solo伸手抚摸他的嘴唇，他会意分开嘴唇，含入对方的阴茎顶端，让它挑逗性地在口腔内停留一会，但不会停留太久。

Solo最终会射在地毯上，手指温柔地梳理过Illya的头发，按摩他的头皮同时将他拉近，这是Illya最喜欢的部分，但他不会——也许永远不会——告诉那个美国人。


End file.
